Bee the perv bot
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Bee is brimming with lust. But he has no one to relieve the desire. So he appeals to a certain remedy to achieve either. Enjoy it.


Title: Bumblebee bot the perv  
Rated: MA  
Warnings: Sex, slash, hentai, OOC, au, spoilers, obscene thoughts, masturbation,  
drugs, semi-consensual (but not rape), pwp.  
Universe: Animated, Endgame post 2, where Prowl is alive and Sari is 100% femme.  
pairs:  
Bumblebee (dominant) \ Optimus \ Sari \ Prowl  
Summary: Bee is brimming with lust. But he has no one to relieve the desire. So he appeals to a certain remedy to achieve either . Enjoy it.

Bee P.O.V.

"Day boring, boring patrol, boring house. Alas, that anger! My interface cable will explode! Damn, I have to relieve myself. Oh, Primus! I'm going through a digit at the end, alas . Some more scrubbed and ready . Lubricant flows in droves. Oh, how I would love to have someone here to mess around on my cable, whisper in my audio receptors. But who? Could be the head-bot, with those sexy lips, those legs are delicious, smell wonderful . Could be the Prowl hoarsely, that beautiful frame . Oh, I enjoyed! Or who knows the Sari ? Now, she is totally femme . Femmes ' servos have little .Their interface cables' is thinner than the mech's . Oh sweet Sari! I'd love to stay on top of you. I'd love to make you moan. But you had to choose the Prowl . You had to let that ninjabot overwhelm you . He stole you from me and you stole him from me . Oh I'd love to have you two as my submissive partners .

Woe, Primus! What do I do? I'm brimming with lust and no bot to relieve myself . It is true that I have a little love potion with me . I refuse to rape my friends . And the love potion only leave a little dizzy, but still capable of reasoning. I have to wait for a day that Ratchet and Bulk are patrolling at night . The potion takes a few hours to take effect . Is it just me putting food on them and wait for the night. Hopefully this will happen in the week that I get as a cook . So let the show. My three favorite bots submissive to me.  
Uh la la! My bots will suck my cable and I put three cables at once in my spark . They'll moan, ' ll kiss me and lick me . I am Bumblebee, the autobot perverted and shameless ! "

...

Days later ...  
"Luck is really on my side. This week, I will be in charge of the kitchen .And Ratchet and Bulk will patrol today. I do not believe it'll have to Sari, the Prime and Prowl just for me!"

...

Each team member has a dispenser energon in his quarters . The cook of the week preparing for each bot energon cubes in separate and place in the dispenser. I've finished the first part of the plan. I just root for my victims that consume energon more or less the same time . You must be wondering how it will act on them . It's simple! They'll be as if they had taken a little more energon, with a little dizzy and totally uninhibited . Right now, I have to take to seduce them . I already know how. I'll dance and sing something quite perverted . Sit on their laps also help . When they start to sag, it is simple . Just pull the interface cables and suck them . My bots will go crazy. Ha, ha, ha, ha! As I'm pervert! "

Hours after ...  
"It is night . My darlings are already in the room, watching television news. Optimus is on the couch. Sari is beside him. Prowl is in the corner. Now I realize they are a bit dizzy because of the laughter and facial components ' expressions .  
So ...  
I pass Prowl and tease: "Hey, handsome? Whether face? Bet you're no match for me?"  
"What, what you're saying ..." the Prowl's voice already trailed .  
"That you are a disgrace to mech and I'll prove to your femme I am the best choice!"  
"Bee bee ... ... ...your infamous!" already shaking one Sari who walked fully drawn . Oh, I forgot. In femmes, the potion works faster.  
"I'm saying I'm a better choice for you."

Great! They are already at the point . Prowl is already delivered on the ground. Sari has collapsed, but I put her next to Prowl . I sat on the two and started to rub my frame against them .  
"I left .. left .. me ... Alas! Bumblebee!" Prowl the moaning already.  
The Sari did not speak, but whimpered. I know what she wants. She is already pulling her interface cable . I picked up and suck the tip. She screams. I touch her valve. But meanwhile, I can feel Prowl brushing my valve by his servos . Alas! This is good.  
I pulled his interface cable and sucked the tip. He cried! Never thought I'd see the Prowl moaning in pleasure. I suck harder and say, "Say my name!"  
"Bumblebee!" he bellowed.  
Just to give you an idea, I'm sitting on top of Sari and Prowl, sucking their interface cables and occasionally tapping them on the valves . And they are trying to kiss me . I lay between them and let their servos touch me. Ugh, what a delight! While they kiss me, I can feel something brush in my pedes . Really! I had forgotten the Prime . He is kissing my legs, he is close to reaching my valve. Alas, alas, alas! He is rubbing those lips that place. Woe ,woe , woe , woe , woe , woe !  
Prime gave me his cable interface. I can look in his optics. He is hungry. I suck and make him moan.  
Let's be wicked. I will suck the three cables simultaneously.  
My bots are screaming my name. They are crying, they're crazy!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

...

I open my panel . I put the cables inside my spark . I grazed my frame against the cables. Primus, I'm the All Spark . This is very good! I'm mad, that's amazing! Lubricants sprout wildly. We're inundated with lubricants . Let all the overhead. Oh no! ! "

...

The next day ...  
"I woke up with 3 bots and a sea of lubricants on me . But that was not the worst.  
The worst was seeing the Ratchet completely disconsolate and Bulk totally embarrassed looked for us. I hope others will not kill me when they wake up. What a night! "

Glossary:  
Digit - finger;  
Opticas - eyes;  
servos - hands;  
component facial - face;  
pedes -feet;  
panel - chest;  
audio receivers - ears;  
interface-sex;  
frame - transformer's body  
Note: I hope you enjoyed. I banged my rercode of perversion! How am evil!


End file.
